A Progress in the Making
by Sabrina-Fuller
Summary: A fan-fiction/Kaiba OC. I waited until the sun set then the rain came. I began to shake in fear coming to the realization that yesterday was no dream. I looked out into the now darkened sky in silence as tears began to form.


A fan-fiction

Kaiba OC

Summary: I waited until the sun set then the rain came. I began to shake in fear coming to the realisation that yesterday was no dream. I looked out into the now darkened sky in silence as tears began to form. **This is RATED MT for mature teen**.

**A Progress in the Making**

**Chapter One: Heart Broken**

I thought I was impenetrable and this shield of mine could not be broken. I thought that I could handle anything without fear. I believed that there was no one in the world that could break me; allow me to feel venerable. I was the strong one, the one that met challenges head on and never backed away from one. All of this changed on June 1st after the accident.

***

I was on my way home from high school and it was a nice warm autumn day in Toronto, Canada. There were leaves on the ground in the city. It reminded me of my birth place back in Timmins. I loved the colours because they gave Toronto some more life. It just tells you that there is beauty here if you just look for it. My mother did not approve of my choice to walk home from school every day but I liked the busy atmosphere of the over populated city. See, I came from a small town from Northern Ontario. The north is a wonderful place to grow up but the city is where I prefer to be.

I guess I should introduce myself. I am Serine Xerxes. I am full Caucasian and fifteen teen years of age. I am in the eleventh grade and I want to be an artist for a gaming company once I graduate. First I must make it through college/university then I will be able to become one. I wear the no uniform for the school in which I attend does not need them. My everyday wear is dark navy blue jeans that fit perfectly. They rest just at the waist. My t-shirt is a dull yellow and to complement it I have a black zip up sweater (with hood) over top. I wear normal sneakers and hidden underneath are grey socks. I am 5'6" tall with white blond hair that goes down to my mid back. My shin is tanned and my eyes are a brave cerulean blue. I am America's dream model or so, my mother says. Truth be told, I could care less.

I'm the type of person not to let anyone in. I made a promise to myself that I would have to be strong not so much for myself but for my mother. She is tender because of her past; her hurtful past. I do what I can to take care of her by preparing supper and helping out with house hold chores. She is all I've got for family and I do not want to lose her. My mother has taken good care of me for the past seventeen years and now it is my turn. I should explain our situation. We moved to Toronto when I was six years old in hopes we can escape the abusive lives of her past. This may seem like we were running away but in actual reality it was the best thing that could have happened to us. Her parents were common criminals and when they had a heist they would lock her up in the cellar alone. She would remain there for a week at the most with limited food and water.

My mother is a tall beautiful woman but with the past she has had she never really had the chance to be loved and held in someone's arms except one man. My father rescued her from the impending darkness. He released her from a life time of loneliness and solitude. He was the light in her world that showed her how to smile, laugh, and to live. They then had me a few years after they met. I was the beginning of something wonderful; a start to a new world for them. I was the adventure that there were waiting for.

A year after I was born my mother's parents found out about their new born grandchild. They wanted me and they would do anything to get the jewel they most desired. My father took us to a cabin far in the northern wood in hopes my grandparents will not get to me. We remained there until I was six and that was when my father was murdered by them. I don't remember what happened so I cannot share the details. Well, now I'm in Toronto with my mother.

As I entered my apartment on the bottom floor of the twenty-seven floor building I shuffled through my pocket in search for my keys. I found them at the bottom of the pocket and then inserted them in the key hole. I opened the door to find the light all off.

_Mother never leaves the lights off. _I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to the bedroom. I then began to feel scared an emotion that I remember blocking and I hated the feeling. I opened up the door to reveal nothing but I heard a bang coming from the closet. I froze not knowing what to do. I took a couple of breathes and made my way over to the closet door. Now feeling like myself again I opened up the door and could see something swaying back and forth.

I stared at the figure not believing what I was seeing. _I couldn't be_! My body began to shake violently as my eyes began to sting but no tears where coming out. I could see the look on her face. The defeated took of someone who has just given up and lost all sanity. I could see the perfectly tied rope as it tightly held its place around her delicate neck. Her feet dangling a few inches above the ground and her hands lay dead at her side. I couldn't breathe nor speak. I didn't know what to do. I could feel darkness consume my body taking me to a darken obis. I somehow fought it. I moved my mother's delicate body from the closet and placed her on the bed. I stroked her cheek softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. I then found myself calling the police.

I waited until the sun set then the rain came. I began to shake in fear coming to the realisation that yesterday was no dream. I looked out into the now darkened sky in silence as tears began to form. The plane was coming soon and I was supposed to board it and leave for Japan.


End file.
